Un amor reñido
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Haizaki y Kise forma una pareja un tanto extraña pero podrian soportar los distintos caracteres al contrario... que les hara estar felices a ambos. One short


Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de esta pareja espero les guste, aunque es un tanto corta. Si alguien quiere rol HaiKise en twitter ahi esta mi pobre Kise abandonado~ KiseRyoota

* * *

><p>-Haizaki, ¡fuera de casa ya! –Lo empuja de mala manera fuera de la casa que compartían- estoy hasta las narices de ti y de tus caprichos cuando te dignes a no ser tan idiota entonces regresas hasta entonces duerme en la maldita calle.<p>

-¡Oe! Ryota que clase de broma es esta, abre la jodida puerta- golpea varias veces la misma haciendo todo un espectáculo

-Que te calles ya y te largues… -suspira tirándose en la cama abrazándose a la almohada preguntándose cómo habían llegado a aquella situación, recordando todo había empezado cuando el chico había tomado la iniciativa para molestar al rubio de tratar de robar su virginidad la cual, al final fue entregada un tanto por la fuerza a Haizaki, aquella idea le parecía un tanto retorcida, como iba a acabar saliendo con la persona que le había causado tanto daño en el pasado y que estaba seguro de que aún le odia.

Pero de alguna forma se había enamorado de su forma de actuar sabía que era caprichoso y que era bastante dominante eso en realidad no le importaba pero aun así, le atraía de alguna forma, puesto que Haizaki había sido echado de la casa donde vivía decidieron vivir juntos en un pequeño apartamento.

-Sabía que todo esto pasaría… él no puede pensar en nada más que actuar por impulsos…Ya han pasado 9 meses desde que me toco por última vez… está claro que ya se cansó…soy idiota tan solo por esperar que aparezca después de días sin saber de él…-murmura casi para sí mismo con lágrimas en los ojos- soy un maldito idiota.

Haizaki al fin había desistido por el momento trataba de pensar por que se estaba comportando de aquella manera pero tardo un poco en percatarse de que Kise no era igual que él sino que eran totalmente distintos, probablemente él querría tenerlo en la cama para dormir abrazados y hacer todas las cosas que hacían las parejas convencionales, suspiro pesadamente- idiota… ya sabias que eso conmigo no es posible… -se rasca la cabeza pensando en cómo iba a arreglar toda aquella situación, era cierto que Kise le gustaba y no quería perderlo por que pocas veces podía encontrar a alguien que aguantara todos sus caprichos, por lo que no iba a consentir su rabieta, camino para descansar en casa de su hermano para poder hablar con Kise a la mañana siguiente.

Tal y como planeo salió temprano en la mañana para ir a ver a su Rubia, tocando la puerta esperando a que le abriese- oe, tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo sobre el numerito de anoche… ¿que eres una maldita mujer o qué?

-Lo siento, pero ahora tengo que marcharme tengo una sesión de fotos… -suspira- no quiero ver tu cara, solo eres un idiota, desaparece como haces de costumbre y ya hablamos después de… no se dos semanas…-alza una ceja apartándolo – me voy… haz lo que te dé la gana

-no, no… tú te quedas aquí… -tira de él metiéndole en casa pegándolo a la pared- Ya sé por qué estas molesto… y… creo que tienes razón… solo creo… -las disculpas no eran lo suyo-

-ya claro… eso ya lo sé Haizaki, si no vas a pedirme perdón adecuadamente ni tampoco me dirás que me quieres entonces puedes irte a tu casa no quiero oír nada

-Cállate ya…-suspira- crees que es fácil de decir… Está bien, tratare de no desaparecer tanto…y... Bueno… -mira a otro lado- hare alguna de las cursis cosas que tú quieres hacer… y ahora quiero tener sexo contigo, ahora… y no cuando regreses de ese trabajo.

-Solo estás hablando por hablar sin más…-entrecierra los ojos- estos meses me he dado cuenta de lo capullo que puedes llegar a ser… antes no tenía esa imagen de ti… así que déjame

- te dije que lo haremos ahora, te guste o no… -tira de él llevándole a la cama quedando encima suyo agarrando sus manos

-¿así es como quieres respetar lo que yo te diga?-frunce el ceño revolviéndose- eres de los más as…-antes de poder hablar el chico había besado al rubio al comienzo era un tanto brusco pero después fue calmándose un poco por todo agarrando a Kise con más suavidad puesto que él también se había relajado lo suficiente para poder hacerlo, dejándose llevar en esta ocasión, deteniendo el beso mirándole a los ojos- Kise, no te comportes como una niña histérica… si no me gustaras o algo así no habría vuelto ahora… ni hubiese en un primer lugar vivido contigo… así que solo deja de pensar cosas raras, ¿si? Rubia idiota…-le da un toque en la frente

Se quedó mirándole sorprendido por sus palabras- está bien… está bien, Morena estúpida esta vez creeré tus palabras pero no creas que lo volveré a hacer nunca más… no te daré ninguna oportunidad más…ahora me voy al trabajo, como siempre a ver qué haces por ahí hasta que regrese… haz por lo menos la compra…

-Rubia no te pases ya para empezar… que no es fácil cambiar todo de un día para otro…-suspira- está bien, solo a ver qué haces con todos esos moscones a tu alrededor… -le roba otro beso, dejándole marchar tomándose en la cama completamente estirado con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al lograr expresar lo suficiente sus ideas para que Kise se quedase a su lado, lo mismo sucedía con el chico, tenía un extraño brillo que de normal no tenia en él, esperando realmente que las palabras ajenas se cumplieran para el resto del tiempo en que estuvieran juntos queriéndose ambos por igual.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que os haya gustado y que dejes vuestra opinion para ver que puedo mejorar.<p> 


End file.
